As merchants and other entities continue to utilize mobile payment solutions to support their business needs, the security issues inherent in the use of a mobile device for such payment solutions have garnered additional attention. For example, a merchant or other entity may attach a credit card reader to his/her mobile device to process credit card payments immediately. These credit card readers may be tamper resistant and may be configured to provide an acceptable level of encryption to ensure that credit card information is not compromised. Thus, when a credit card is swiped through the credit card reader, the credit card information may be encrypted and transferred to an application installed on the mobile device. The application may not be able to decrypt this information and may be required to submit the information to a secure payment gateway to process the transaction. Therefore, even if the merchant's mobile device has been compromised, the credit card information may not be compromised. However, if the merchant's mobile device has been compromised and the credit card reader has been replaced with a malicious reader that comprises similar features as the credit card reader but does not encrypt the credit card information, the credit card information may be compromised. This may result in financial loss for the merchant and his/her customers.